


Vacations

by MissBlissWrites



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Suggestive Theme, Tumblr Prompt, ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlissWrites/pseuds/MissBlissWrites
Summary: You had to gaze back, making sure Pearson was busy, “Not really,” You dropped the oversized spoon back into the pot, “Just cooking.” You took Arthur’s hat odd and held it in your hands, returning his smile, “Why?”He snuck a little closer to you, he smelled like gun powder and cigarettes. He leaned down to meet your heigh and stole a kiss, “Let’s get out of here,” There was a twinkle in his eyes, begging you to say yes.





	Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa Hello!! Here is a tumblr prompt I got!! Anon asked for a "getting away from it all" prompt.  
> I hope you like it!! Enjoy the read and let me know if you guys want more content!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!! ((missblisswrites.tumblr.com))

It was far too fucking early in the god damn morning for this much ruckus to be waking you up from your peaceful sleep. The same went for Arthur. You rolled over, away from the loud banging and crashes of whatever the hell was going on outside your tent. You curled up beside Arthur, burying your face into his bare chest while he instinctively wrapped an arm around you.

The sun was barely leaking inside the tent. This had been the third morning that you’ve been woken up by someone doing their chores. You groaned when you suddenly remember you had chores to do too.

“Arthur,” You muttered into his chest. He smelled like dirt and the faintest smell of lilacs. He really loved smelling like a fruity woman didn’t he? He just  _had_  to  **have**  those bars of soap that smelled like springtime flowers. You weren’t surprised though, because he did love flowers and he loved giving them to you.

Your sleepy cowboy groaned as well, letting out a sour sigh and pulled you closer, “Just a few more minutes,” His voice was in that sexy rough tone he only had in the morning.

Honestly, you would have loved to go back to sleep, but you were a much lighter sleeper than Arthur. The man could sleep through anything! Colem O’driscoll could show up any second and start shooting up the place and Arthur would be fast asleep like the big baby he was. 

“Arthur, I have to get up-”

“ **No!** _Noooo!_ ” He grabbed ahold of you so tight that you started having trouble to breathe. He whined and cried, “No, (Y/N). Please, just a few more minutes and I’ll get up. I swear.” You knew that was a lie. He’d fall right back to sleep and he’d trap you there in his arms. Not that you wanted to be there, but you’d rather just get up and start the day.

You pried him off you, ignoring his protests and gave his forehead a light kiss. He begged for another one and like always, you gave in. Arthur laid there in your shared and skinny bed, watching you get dressed. You kept your back to him, which he didn’t mind. Your ass looked just as perfect and good as it always did, and it was by far his favorite part of your features.

“We should do something later,” Arthur said after he yawned. You were surprised that he was still even awake. Maybe he was going to get up after all?

“Like what?” You slipped your hands into each sleeve of your shirt, then started buttoning it up from the bottom up.

Arthur rolled out of bed, just nude as you were a few seconds ago. He threw on a pair of pants and said, “I don’t know,” He mumbled it out so all the words got stuck together, “Maybe we can… I don’t know, go to town? Get a hotel for the night and sleep in for once?”

You mulled it over, “Sure,” You finally said, “I’d love to do that,” You smiled at him wide, walking over to finishing the buttons he had left on his shirt, “It’s a date.” The two of you shared a quick kiss before departing. You both had a very long day ahead of you.   
________________________________________________

How many hours did you slave away today? From dawn to dusk, mostly. The sun was already setting and you had nearly finished all your chores. You took the camp inventory, you went and got the needed supplies, you unloaded the supplies and put them away, you washed the dishes from breakfast and fed all the horses. 

You were busy helping Pearson with tonight’s dinner, you were by the pot, string the stew slowly and taking in the alluring smell of food. There was a sudden presence on your head, you looked up as Arthur plotted his hat down on your hair. There was a smile on his face, you hadn’t seen since this morning. He must have been away on that stagecoach job you heard Hosea talking about earlier.

“Busy?” He asked, gazing down at you with a fondness only you knew.

You had to gaze back, making sure Pearson was busy, “Not really,” You dropped the oversized spoon back into the pot, “Just cooking.” You took Arthur’s hat odd and held it in your hands, returning his smile, “Why?”

He snuck a little closer to you, he smelled like gun powder and cigarettes. He leaned down to meet your heigh and stole a kiss, “Let’s get out of here,” There was a twinkle in his eyes, begging you to say yes.

Pressing your lips together into a thin line, then smiling wide you played coy, “I don’t knooow…” You trailed off, then got on your tiptoes to put his hat back on his head, “I’m a little busy, I’ve got so much to do,” You didn’t have anything to do, but you wanted to hear him beg.

Arthur gave you this harmless glare, “Really now?” He put his hands on his belt, standing tall and he looked around, “Doesn’t look like there is anything to do. What’s got you so busy, miss?” 

You giggled at his little attempts at flirting. You felt bashful as your cheeks started to heat up, “You know,” You dragged on your words, “This and that,” You took a step closer to Arthur and put your finger on his chest, “What’s got you wanting to get out of here?”

It was always fun to flirt with him, to be coy and distance while being close and intimate at the same time. You could see Arthur’s brain working up a reply as he stood there as firm as a wall. You glanced around, keen on not letting the other see you two flirting so much. You’d be in a storm of teasing if anyone caught you too.

“I’d love to show such a pretty lady a night on the town,” Arthur loosely grabbed your hand at his chest, the brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss, “Take you out for a real dinner,” You both shared a glance at the pot of stew, “Maybe sleep in a real bed?” God that all sounded so nice. You wanted to keep up your game for a bit longer though.

It wasn’t easy to step away from him, but you did so slowly and only a few by a few inches, “Oh gosh, that all sounds so nice. You’d do that for me?”

Arthur wasn’t going to let you play this game and slip between his fingers. You riled him up and with an evil little smirk, you step away again when he got closer. You were ready to sprint away and make him chase you but he was too quick and caught you in his arms. Trapped against his chest and in his arms, Arthur looked down on you with his own evil smirk, “I’d do anything for you, anything you’d like,” He got close your ear, you felt his beard tickle your check and neck, “ _ **Anything.**_ ” 

You were all hot and bothered now, just by that one action. You wiggled in his arms, “You’re the devil, Arthur Morgan.” His grip on you loosened.

“You’re just as devilish, (Y/N) (L/N),” He was right to some extent. You weren’t innocent either, standing there give him that look, that smirk that told him he’d have to work for his prize.

Well, you were convinced, you looked at him and stepped away while grabbing his hand and holding it tight, “Come on then, Mister Morgan, let’s go out on this date you want so bad.”

The sweet sound of his low chuckle made your heart scream as the two of you walked over to your horses while holding hands. Like the gentleman he was, he helped you on your horse, then got on his own. You set off for Valentine, enjoying the peacefulness of the ride there. You were so happy to get away from the camp for the first time in weeks. Especially with Arthur. Alone… With Arthur.

The ride was short, you were thankful for that. Arthur had been so kind as to buy a room and a bath for the night. He told you to head on over to the bathroom, he’d meet you there after he bought something from across the street at the store.

Walking down the hallway, you could hear others through the thin walls. Many people here had the same idea as you. You found the bath and stripped down immediately and jumped into the hot and steam tub. The water washed away all the dirt that started to cling to your skin. It felt so nice to soak. Just as you reached the peak of bath glory, the door opened and Arthur let himself in.

“Well, howdy mister,” You slid down under the bubble, being sure to cover your bits and smiled at Arthur, “Are you here to help me? How much do you cost?”

He laughed at that while shutting the door, “I’m all yours, for free, and as long as you want,” It didn’t take him very long to wave you over to make room, and climb into the tub. The water splashed up and the tub overflowed with an extra person in it. Arthur sat with his back to the rim and he pulled you over between his legs so that your back was to his chest.

You scooted down, lowering yourself into the water and wiggled while giggling. Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back, “Where do you think you’re going?” he playfully growled. You could lean your head back right under his chin, and looked up with a grin.

“No where! Just getting comfy,” You riggled in his arms and unhooked his hands around you, “You aren’t the most comfortable seat, you know?” He knew.

The two of you shared more chuckles. You reached forward towards the side table and grabbed a bar of soap, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all, my darling,”

It was nice. Arthur’s hands were smooth and rough at the same time. He was gentle with the bar of soap and his hands going over your skin. The warm water was refreshing. You wished you could bathe every day, maybe someday you’d have a house all your own with its own bathroom. You loved it, and you loved that you could get away and do this with Arthur. The two of you rarely got enough time to really enjoy each other’s company. The gang was more important than your relationship some days. It was straining and hard, so you were extremely grateful to get this time alone with Arthur.

The bath was perfect, it was very intimate, bathing each other and stealing kisses and bites every now and then. He was a devilish man. He’d nip your neck, hard enough to leave a mark and for you to squeal out.

“Arthur!” You whisper yelled. He just gave you this look that said  _I didn’t do that_ while grinning wildly. He’d do it again a few seconds later, this time biting even harder and right in the crook of your neck and shoulder. 

This time you spun around, facing him as you sat on your knees, “You tryna fight? Huh!?” Still, he just gave you that cheeky grin.

“Maybe,” Oh damn him! 

You lunged forward, going right for his own neck while your hands pressed against his chest and held him in place. Oh, how he tried to fight it, but you were too quick. Your teeth latched onto his skin, right in that sweet spot below his ear. You bite nice and hard, hoping to leave a purple spot on neck. Water splashed out of the tub and soaked the floor.

Arthur let out a growl and snaked his arms around your waist and brought you closer. His low thunder growl sent chills up your spine. He was much stronger than you and used that to his advantage. He held you down in place, pulled himself away, “Woman! You watch yourself!”

You were face to face, inches apart. You grinned, then lift your eyebrows, making a puppy dog look, “Or what?”

That sparked his interest and cause lightning bolts to shoot through his entire body. Arthur gave you this nasty, nasty look, “Get up,” He said, pushing you off him, “Get the fuck up and get that fucking room upstairs before I destroy you here right now.” Ooooh you got to him. You could tell. 

You bit your lip and played along, “Okay,” You stood up, making sure you did so slowly so Arthur could enjoy the show. He watched as the water rolled off your skin, making you glow in the lantern light. Every curve, every feature stuck out to him and he couldn’t take his eyes off you.

When you got out of the tub, he leaned over the rim and smacked your ass as hard as he could, “Hurry up,” His voice was low like the rumble of a waterfall, “Don’t keep me waiting now,”

You yipped out at the sound of the crisp smack he gave you. Your rear end stung a little and left your skin tingling, “Why don’t you make me?” You looked over your shoulder at him with that same puppy dog look.

Oh good god, you did it again. You knew every button to push to get him going and all riled up. You hurried out of the bathroom, wearing one of the hotel robes that they offered. Before you left the bathroom, you were sure to give Arthur one more dirty look, sticking your tongue out at him in a sexy way that said  _use me._

God this was nice. A short vacation, yes, but a much-needed one. You couldn’t wait for Arthur to join you upstairs. The night had only just started. Thank god, you were so happy to finally get away from all the work of the camp. Finally, you could unwind and sleep in and honestly, fuck the shit out of your cowboy sweetheart. What perfect way to end the day.


End file.
